This project is to provide partial travel support for North American scientists to attend a consensus hyperthermia meeting organized by Dr. Ricardo Valdagni in Trento, Italy, May 2-6, 1989. The purpose of the meeting is for about 70 scientists from throughout the world (about 30 from North America) to meet in a workshop-discussion environment to determine where we are in applying hyperthermia clinically and what we need to do in the future. During the conference, there will be minimal presentation of data formally and the greatest emphasis will be on discussions. Then a report will be prepared to emphasis specific points. Finally, the intent is to publish this report as a separate document or preferably as a series of short papers in the International Journal of Radiation Oncology, Biology and Physics or the International Journal of Hyperthermia.